<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тёзка мертвой королевы by Knightess_of_Cainhurst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734411">Тёзка мертвой королевы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst'>Knightess_of_Cainhurst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Apostates (Dragon Age), Demons, Gen, Mages (Dragon Age), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Canon, Post-Dragon Age: Origins, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты приходи сюда, маленькая смертная, поспи. В Тени тебе не будет больно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тёзка мертвой королевы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Праздность, маленькая магесса*, Коннор, ангст, отчасти POV Праздности, главгероиня бежала из Кинлохского Круга, таймлайн DAI, якобы добрый Праздность.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дети — излюбленное лакомство в Тени. Легкая добыча, у многих из них — молчаливых, не потерявших надежды, напуганных — множество сладчайших грёз и ярких, тревожных эмоций.</p>
<p>У маленьких магов — особенно.</p>
<p>Маленькая смертная вытаращила такие же испуганные глаза, что были и у её рыдавшей после смерти первого ребёнка матери, но тут же отвернулась, съёжившись комочком в углу созданного Тенью сарая. Мучившие её страхи были настолько давние, что желание никогда больше не страдать стало её несбыточной мечтой.</p>
<p>Праздность выбрал облик старого чародея, что был похож лицом на её отца и позвал:<br/>— Смертная, поднимись.</p>
<p>Маленькая смертная пробурчала тише, чем когда храмовники её обзывали «тёзка мёртвой королевы!» или когда слышала храмовичьи сплетни про «племяшку Роуэн, что самого Геррина дочка!».<br/>— Не буду, демон!<br/>— Я лишь здешний обитатель, что видит людское горе.</p>
<p>Маленькая смертная насупилась, но чуть приподняла глаза:<br/>— Вредный демон.</p>
<p>Праздность как бы невзначай заметил:<br/>— Твои слёзы можно осушить.<br/>— Я устала, — маленькая смертная подняла на него глаза, но увидев его в полный рост, тут же опустила голову, упрямо тряхнув рыжеватыми хвостиками, — из дыр в небе много демонов, мы всё время бежим, а папа не сможет написать мне из Редклифа. Говорят, там ещё хуже. У меня болят ноги, я не смогу так долго бежать.<br/>— Это можно исправить.</p>
<p>Смертная ещё крепче обхватила себя руками:<br/>— Уйди, — стоптанные ботинки поглубже зарылись в тонкие и колючие жёлтые полоски, которые она называла соломой.</p>
<p>Праздность давно наблюдал за маленькой смертной, чтобы знать, как легко её отвлекают и злят такие вопросы:<br/>— Знаешь, девочка, кто твои родители?</p>
<p>С виду глупый вопрос оказался эффективен и маленькая смертная подняла глаза:<br/>— Знаю! Папа мне давно не пишет, я за него боюсь. Прочь, демон, мне говорили тебя не слушать!<br/>— А ведь я знаю, из-за чего умерла твоя мама…<br/>— Она бы не умерла, если бы я не родилась, папа тогда написал мне. Это так несправе…<br/>— Ох, ты зря себя винишь, девочка. Сейчас нас никто не слышит, того мага, что помог мне проникнуть к тебе впервые, уже давно нет в живых, а мои сказки…<br/>— Прочь! Я не желаю тебя слушать!</p>
<p>Праздность воспарил над очередным ледяным копьём, что сколдовала малышка.</p>
<p>— О, ты не уйдёшь из сна, ты пока не умеешь мне навредить…</p>
<p>Смертная зажала уши ладошками, изо всех сил делая вид, что не напугана:<br/>— Ляляля, я демонов не, слуша…<br/>— О нет, меня ты дослушаешь. Это я сейчас хозяин твоей дремоты.<br/>— Хорошо, говори.</p>
<p>Маленькая смертная приняла вид, как когда притворялась прилежной перед учителями, на самом деле рисуя рожицы на листах. Она не первая, кто думает, что её никто не переубедит.<br/>И Праздность начал свой тихий монотонный рассказ.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Знаешь, когда-то жил на свете один маленький смертный, что тоже был магом. И был на свете медведь, с которым он иногда играл. Медведь был тихий, спокойный, лежал себе безмятежно и ждал таких же тихих соседей в своём тихом и чуждом тревоге краю.<p>Как-то раз он почувствовал, что кто-то набрёл на его вотчину, оглашая своими всхлипами и бередя чувством тревоги его покой. Да, маленькая смертная, медведь был мудр и мог чуять все горести и тревоги, что исходят от душ смертных. Он знал, как сильно его горе и мог его утешить. Что? Да, смертная, это он был сыном твоих родителей. И тогда я знал, да и знаю теперь, как его утешить. Почему не смог спасти? О, это то, чем навредили ему глупые люди и следствие чужих ошибок. Но в сказке есть намёк, как их избежать.</p>
<p>А тогда смертный попал сюда не впервые, и, напуганный моими излишне агрессивными знакомыми, лишь тихо плакал, размазывая слёзы по щекам.</p>
<p>Медведь подошел на пару шагов и сказал:<br/>— Не тревожься.</p>
<p>Смертный сидел, даже не оборачиваясь, уткнувшись лицом в коленки, как и ты, не видя медведя за спиной.</p>
<p>— Я проклятый!<br/>— Ты просто смертный. Останься здесь.<br/>— Я не хочу!<br/>— Не волнуйся, здесь не так плохо.<br/>— Я хочу домой, к маме!<br/>— Зачем?</p>
<p>Маленький смертный удивился. Он не знал возможностей медведя, а когда обернулся, то непонимающе спросил:<br/>— Ты кто?<br/>— Медведь.<br/>— Таких медведей не бывает! Они все не разговаривают и без шипов!<br/>— А я вот такой медведь и я есть.</p>
<p>Маленький смертный позабыл о доме, и его слезам уже не было суждено пролиться в их первую встречу. Вместо этого он стал ходить вокруг него, удивляясь и присматриваясь. Медведь же блаженно лежал, давая себя рассмотреть.</p>
<p>Наконец, он спросил:<br/>— А ты волшебный, верно? Как и я? С магией?<br/>— Да, — ответил медведь, — я таким родился, как и ты.</p>
<p>Маленький смертный заинтересовался:<br/>— А как ты появился?<br/>— Я уже и не помню, смертный, — зевнул медведь.<br/>— И почему ты всё время так меня называешь? — захлопал глазами смертный.<br/>— И как же мне тебя называть? — спросил медведь.</p>
<p>Маленький смертный удивился ещё больше:<br/>— По имени, конечно!</p>
<p>Медведь сонно закрыл глаза:<br/>— И как же тебя зовут, смертный?<br/>— Не скажу!<br/>— Тогда я буду звать тебя просто «мальчик».</p>
<p>Маленький смертный обиделся и заявил:<br/>— Коннор. И вообще, я сын эрла Редклиффа. Ты знаешь такого?</p>
<p>Медведь приоткрыл глаза:<br/>— Нет. Но благодаря тебе я буду знать, мальчик.<br/>— Не называй меня так! Я Коннор Геррин.<br/>— Мне лень запоминать, — опять закрыл глаза медведь.</p>
<p>Но несмотря на это, медведь всё же запомнил имя мальчика.</p>
<p>Тот оказывался в этой части Тени всё чаще, всё больше интересовался медведем, удивлялся растущим у него из шкуры шипам и удивлялся, когда медведь разрешал их трогать и подробно расспрашивал его, удивляясь, почему медведю совсем не больно. Мальчик уже знал, что такое презрение к магии и не телесная боль.</p>
<p>У вас, смертные, есть странное понятие — «время». Оно течёт, как вода, неизбежно, как жизнь и смерть и всё меняет, как меняется Тень. Как бы то ни было, время проходило, пока медведь безмятежно ожидал.</p>
<p>Мальчик приходил к нему, и высыхали частые слёзы у него на щеках, унимался страх, а рассказываемые медведю истории веяли на него свежестью мира живых. Медведю же было хорошо от тех историй, которые не нужно было добывать без особых усилий, и коих было великое множество.</p>
<p>Временами он расспрашивал мальчика о мире за Завесой и получая ответы, удовлетворённо засыпал, давая мальчику его разглядеть и тактично не тревожа.</p>
<p>Но однажды всё изменилось.</p>
<p>Мальчик не смотрел на медведя, не говорил с ним, только шмыгал носом и не слушал его успокоительных речей. Медведь ждал, терпел, но когда задумчивый и хмурый мальчик стал хмуро обходить его владения, спросил:<br/>— В чем дело, мальчик? Что не даёт тебе покоя?<br/>— Я не хочу здесь бывать. Йован говорит, мне надо уйти. Это ты меня тут держишь! Отпусти!<br/>— Мне лень, мальчик. Тебе просто нужно немного покоя.<br/>— Нет! Отпусти по-хорошему! — нетерпеливо требовал мальчик.<br/>— Я дам тебе все мечты, что станут твоими грёзами.<br/>— Прочь!<br/>— …Они будут утешать тебя…<br/>— Прочь!<br/>— …Тебе просто нужно остаться здесь.<br/>— Прочь, я не хочу! — закричал на медведя смертный, пытаясь убежать. Как бы он его ни ждал и не надеялся на встречу, но больше медведь никогда его не видел.</p>
<p>Смертный его так и не послушал. А затем его разум захватили гнев и назойливые желания и я больше не смог ему помочь. И отринув дружбу с медведем, в итоге погиб.</p>
<p>Такова моя сказка, смертная, засыпай быстрей.</p>
<p>Чего? Зря ты мне не веришь.</p>
<p>Знаешь ли ты, что это был твой брат? Что, отец очень не любит о нём упоминать? Медведь хотел помочь ему, он мог даровать ему все блага и покой, а тот лишь боялся соего дара и возможностей, боялся покоя.</p>
<p>Да, он умер от чужих рук. Чьих? Это сделала твоя мать. Зачем? Она боялась его также, как люди боятся магов.</p>
<p>Да, она мертва. Да, ты сможешь увидеть её и брата если останешься со мной. Что? Да, здесь они обитают в мире, не зная боли и вины. Видишь, как они машут издалека и кричат «Роуэн»? Не хмурься, не стоит так грубо меня называть. Я лишь дух, что готов не дать тебе ошибиться точно также.</p>
<p>О, ты опять грубишь мне. К чему лёд на ладошке? Ты ведь рискуешь, колдуя спросонья. Если проснутся старшие маги — тебе несдобровать.</p>
<p>Что, всё также зовешь меня демоном?</p>
<p>Что ж, я могу оставить тебя. Но знай: следом придут иные. Те, что сильнее и хитрее меня. Мои собраться не оставят тебе выбора. Жаль, что ты этого не желаешь признавать, маленькая смертная.</p>
<p>Хм, тебя всё же сморил сон по мере того как ты выходишь из Тени? Я знал, что это случится, пускай и без моей помощи.<br/>Ведь такая магесса как ты уже связывалась с духами, а вне Тени это так затратно для магов. Тогда у тебя есть шанс вернуться в Тень за новыми силами.</p>
<p>Тем лучше для твоей такой тревожной и пропитанной миром живых юной души.</p>
<p>А я пока побуду медведем и усну тоже.</p>
<p>Если интересно то ты прогоняй, прогоняй меня, смертная, что так вымоталась от моих назойливых и шумных сородичей. Ты все равно устала их слушать, устала от храмовников, разрыва в небе, от страшилок старших магов, что скоро снова будут храмовники и Круг…</p>
<p>А значит, я обязательно вернусь.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Да, здесь дочь Эамона и Изольды<br/>___________________</p>
<p>Yes, this is the daughter of Eamon and Isolde.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>